User blog:JessicaFin23/Zack Binspin vs. The Kawaii Crush Girls, part 1
Hi, everyone! It's time for me to write my story! Hold on to your heads, people, because this epic crossover story might make your head blow up! Just kidding. Anyway, here we go! Chapter 1: The Girls Simon Growl had been very bored lately. He hadn't seen any new superstar-to-be in Monstro City. Of course, the most popular music stars in the Moshiverse were Missy Kix, Bobbi SingSong, The Fizzbangs, Baby Rox, Blingo, and of course, Zack Binspin. But little did Simon know that there was soon going to be a new music group in Monstro City, but not the kind that the other RoxStars would even expect....... One day at the Sandy Drain Hotel, Simon heard on television that monsters and moshlings were hearing voices whenever they passed Ooh La Lane, but the voices were speaking in a language that neither monsters or moshlings could quite understand. Simon decided to go to Monstro City to check out what was going on. Using his Mini Moshiphone, Gabby, Simon was able to locate Ooh La Lane. When he arrive to Ooh La Lane, he heard singing coming from the nearest corner. The voices that were singing sounded like they were coming from a few girl monsters. Simon just had to take a look at where the singing was coming from. When he got to the corner, he found the source of the singing. It was the voices of girls, but he was suprised that the girls who were singing weren't monsters or moshlings at all! The unfamiliar-looking creatures were kind of shocked as well when they stopped singing and turned around to see Simon. "My," said Simon. "You're not like any monster or moshling that I have ever seen! And I don't think you are either one! What kind of creatures are you?" "Oh," said a girl who had pink hair and was wearing a gray thing on her head. "We're not monsters. We're human girls. We came here to Monstro City to share our awesome talents." "What?" said Simon. "Do you mean that you've formed a girl group here in Monstro City?" "Yes," said the girl. "We're Kawaii Crush!" "Well!" said Simon. "I've been looking for a new music star here in the Moshiverse! How about if I put you into stardom?" The girl squeaked out something that Simon never heard before and said "I'd LOVE to!" Once they were signed onto the spot, Simon asked them if they wanted to meet the other RoxStars. "Sure!" said the pink-haired girl. "We'd be happy to!" Chapter 2:Meeting Kawaii Crush The RoxStars were hanging out in the RoxStar lounge, when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" said Avril LaScream as she dashed over to the door. When she answered the door, she saw Simon Growl standing outside. "Hi, Simon!" said Avril. "What brings you here?" "I met a girl who formed a music group with a few of her friends," said Simon. "So I allowed them to sign a contract, so now they're Monstro City's newest music stars. They've come here to say hello. Is that okay with you?" "Sure!" said Avril. "Come in, girls!" The girls came into the lounge. When the RoxStars saw them, their eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Whoa!" said Blingo. "Those girls don't look like monsters or moshlings at all!" "That's because we're NOT monsters or moshlings!" said one of the girls. "We're human girls, and we're from Kawaii City." "That's pretty cool," said Thwack. "But what's your group's name?" "Well," said one of the girls. "We're Kawaii Crush!" The girls introduced themselves to the RoxStars. The girls' names were Katie Cat Meow Meow, Sunny Bunny Hop Hop, Owlena Hoot Hoot, Amanda Panda Pop, Mandy Candy Dot Dot, Hannah Banana Nom Nom, Jamie Framie Pop, Tammy Lammy Lu Lu, Chilly Milly Yip Yip, Zoey Boey Fru Fru, Holly Molly Shop Shop, and Betty Teddy Zoom Zoom. The RoxStars then each introduced themselves to the Kawaii Crush girls. "Hmmm," said Baby Rox, when she realized that they forgot to introduce someone else to the girls. "I think we left someone out." "You're right!" said Missy Kix. "Zack is one of us RoxStars! I'll go get him." She ran over to Zack's part of the lounge. She always knew that Zack liked to hang out in his trashcan. She knocked on the lid. "Hey, Zack!" she said when Zack popped out. "We've got visitors! They've formed a new music group here in Monstro City! Come out of there to say hello to them!" Zack climbed out of his trashcan and ran into the main room of the lounge. "I don't know what the new music group is called," he thought to himself. "But I sure do want to know what they all look like!" When he came into the main lounge, he got a big surprise when he saw what the members of the new group looked like. "Girls," said Missy Kix. "This is Zack Binspin. He's a RoxStar, just like the rest of us." Zack looked at the girls. They didn't look like monsters or moshlings. "What kind of creatures ARE those?" thought Zack. He saw that they all wore weird-looking hats, and when he got a better look, he could see that the girls had colorful hair that reached down to their ankles. This gave Zack quite a shock. "Yikes!" he thought. "These girls have longer hair than me!" "What kind of moshling is he?" asked Sunny Bunny Hop Hop. "He doesn't look like a Jollywood Singalong," said Owlena Hoot Hoot. "He doesn't look like a Glitzy BooHoo, either," said Amanda Panda Pop. "He sure doesn't look like a Flashy Fox," said Hannah Banana Nom Nom. "That's because he isn't any of those!" said Missy. "Zack is a Moptop Tweenybop." "Uh," said Zack. "It's nice to meet you girls. I didn't know that the new group of RoxStars didn't involve either monsters or moshlings." "What do you do as a Moptop Tweenybop?" asked Amanda. "Uh, I usually spend time in a trashcan," said Zack. "You spend time in a TRASHCAN?!?!?!?!" cried Katie Cat Meow Meow. "Ue~tsu! Kawaii girls would NEVER spend time in trashcans! You're gross!" "And what's up with that stupid hair?" asked Jamie Framie Pop. "Can't you see a THING with those bangs partly covering your eyes?" "Of course I can!" said Zack. "Pfft," scoffed Jamie. "If I had hair like yours, I would cut my bangs, so I would be able to see better." "I agree with Jamie," said Holly Molly Shop Shop. "You're not a Moptop Tweenybop," taunted Katie. "You're a Moptop TweenyFLOP!" "Uh-oh," thought Zack. "I don't know if I like these girls....." Chapter 3:Zack's Trouble Starts Zack was unsure if he was okay with having the Kawaii Crush girls around. They made fun of him for being a Moptop Tweenybop, they taunted him about his hair, and they told him how disgusting he was. "Whoa," muttered Zack as he paced around the room. "You know, guys? After meeting those Kawaii Crush girls, I realized that they might not be as 'kawaii' as they think." "Are you sure?" asked Blingo. "Yeah," muttered Zack. "Zack," said Missy. "Just because they taunted you doesn't mean that they're not nice. They were probably just jealous of you and don't know that there's something more to you than just what they made fun of you for." "That's right," said Bobbi. "Maybe they'll soon see what's really behind your superstardom. They might soon get to know you better and be nicer to you." "Oh, I don't know about that," said Zack. "I just don't know. Maybe they will. Maybe they won't. But I guess it's possible that they won't." He went into his can and began to think. He sighed and thought "I'm not quite sure is those Kawaii Crush girls will become nicer to me. It's probably not going to happen anyway. After thinking about those bad things that they said to me, it's possible that they WON'T be nicer to me. Nope. It's not gonna happen." Meanwhile, the Kawaii Crush Girls were about to record their first song. "Nya!" cried Katie. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to get started with recording!" "Me too!" said Sunny. "I can't wait to show our cool J-Pop skills to all the monsters and moshlings in the Moshiverse!" "Well, what are we waiting for?" said Amanda. "Let's get going!" Once they were finished recording, the girls thought about Zack. "Girls?" said Amanda. "You know how we taunted Zack Binspin when we first met him? Well, he IS a RoxStar, so we'll have to listen to his music before we can judge him. After all, they say you can't judge a book by its cover, right? Well, we can't judge Zack on how he looks. We'll have to listen to his music first BEFORE we can judge him." The other girls agreed. They found one of Zack's CDs and listened to it. But once they heard the songs, they immediately reacted. "Wa~tsu!" shouted Amanda. "''A, iya!" ''yelled Sunny. ''"Ue~tsu!" ''cried Katie. The girls quickly stopped the music and took out the CD. "Oh gosh," shuddered Katie. "His songs are even worse than his looks." "Chi~e~tsu," muttered Amanda. "I can't believe how horrible his songs are." "Mu~..." sighed Sunny. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." "That does it!" said Katie. "We're gonna show that Moptop Tweenyflop that our music is better than his! We can't let him down!" It was settled then. The Kawaii Crush girls were going to beat Zack Binspin at his own game. Category:Blog posts